Safe
by EjoIsObsessed
Summary: Blaine never thought his parents would react like this. Never in his life. When he comes out to his parents, things go terribly wrong.


_Kurt glanced at the clock on his bedside table. The screen read 9:54, and he was just cluing up his essay that was due on Monday. It was then that he heard a loud knock on the door to his house. He darted down the stairs, wondering who could be at his house at nearly ten o'clock. When he opened the door, he saw a dark haired boy he knew well standing in front of him. Blaine, who was usually so put together, looked like an utter and complete wreck. His eyes were red, his hair was tousled, and tears streamed down his face. He looked up at Kurt with wide, watery hazel eyes. "Kurt, they kicked me out. My parents, they kicked me out." He sobbed, and Kurt immediately drew Blaine into his arms. _

"_Shh, Blaine, it's alright. It's okay, you're here with me now, it's okay." He muttered quietly into Blaine's ear while the other boy cried into Kurt's shoulder. He'd never seen Blaine fall apart like this._

_

* * *

_

_It's such a beautiful day_, Blaine thought to himself as he made his way to his car. _Today will be the day_.

The drive home was quiet and peaceful, but loud thoughts raced through his mind as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. He finally arrived at his house, which somehow looked like somebody else's house that day. He walked in the door, tossing his backpack aside, and started up to his room. Blaine stopped in the hallway, looking into the large mirror that hung over a vase of fresh flowers that his mother had probably placed there that morning. "How will I say this?" he asked himself, taking a step closer to the mirror. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a minute, and then looked back at himself in the mirror. "Mom, dad, I'm gay." _Too blunt_. "I know you may have your suspicions, but this is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…" _No, it's not right_!

Most people knew Blaine was gay, but he had never officially come out to his parents. Of course, he knew that his parents had suspected it for the long time, but he'd never really told them. Today was the day that he would, and he was on a rollercoaster of emotions, from completely euphoric to scared out of his mind. The boy shook his head with a sigh, and continued into his bedroom, where he flopped ungracefully onto his bed and stared at the pictures on his bedside table. They were ones from when he and Kurt had gone to the mall together, and Kurt had insisted upon squeezing into the tiny photo booth that was next to the Old Navy store. He smiled as he remembered the first time they'd kissed in the common room at Dalton, and then how Kurt had pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth in the photo booth just when the flash went off. Blaine hadn't told anyone about how much he loved holding hands with Kurt, or how much he loved hearing his soft velvety voice whisper in his ear, or how much he wanted to kiss those precious lips every chance he had.

Soon, he heard the front door of his house slam closed, and he heard his mother's voice call out. "Blaine, I'm home!" Blaine sighed when his thoughts were interrupted, and he dragged himself out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom stood unpacking some groceries. "Would you give me a hand?" she asked, not even looking towards where her son had entered the room.

"When will dad be home?" Blaine asked, grabbing a few things and putting them into the fridge.

"Not until around 8:30. He's working late." His mother, a short slender woman with wavy, dark hair, always seemed to be preoccupied with something, and never took the time to speak long sentences. She had once been a kind and gentle woman, but had been through much in her life that had made her hard and uncaring towards the world. Most people considered her a wonderful, successful woman as she provided for her family, she went to church every Sunday, and she loved her husband very much. But Blaine knew that it was all a façade so that she would be accepted by her neighbors and co-workers.

"Do you need help with dinner?" Blaine asked her, trying to be helpful.

"No." was all she said, and Blaine dismissed himself, heading back up to his bedroom where he could pass time until his dad got home.

His father came home a little earlier than expected, at around eight o'clock he walked into the door with a disgruntled look on his face. Blaine's heart started to beat faster and harder when he heard the door shut, and he sped down the stairs, faster than usual. He ended up in the doorway of the kitchen just as his father entered the room.

"What's for dinner, Marie?" he asked his wife, grabbing the newspaper off of the counter. Blaine's father was a fairly handsome man who was tall, and had a head of curly hair that was beginning to grey. He liked things like football, cars and rock n' roll. A typical man, though Blaine's father was far from typical.

"Casserole, Rob." Marie replied. Blaine was used to eating late dinners, because his father - more often than not - had to work late. The table was already set, and his mother entered the large dining room with a casserole in hand. They usually ate in silence while Robert Anderson read the sports section of the newspaper. But this day, Blaine decided to break the deafening silence.

"Mom, Dad…I have something to tell you." He said in a quiet voice, the fork in his hand shaking slightly. "And I know you probably already know. I mean, dad, you built a car with me because you thought I was too girly as a kid." Both of his parents stared at Blaine with wide eyes. They knew what Blaine was about to tell them, but neither one wanted to believe it. "I'm gay." He stated, his hand under the table clenching and shaking. "I have a boyfriend. And I love him."

Robert just stared at his son, looking dumbfounded. They sat in silence once more for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Robert spoke. "I didn't want to believe it. I always told myself, 'It can't be true', but now here you are telling me that you're a goddamn fag…" His face had turned pale, and the newspaper that was in his hand had been crumpled and ripped.

Marie was staring at her plate, her cheeks flushed. She felt lightheaded, and her fork dropped out of her hand, clinking on the wooden table. She heard Robert say something along the lines of 'I thought we raised you better' and then she shook her head, a tear spilling over her cheek. "Get out." She muttered.

"Mom…" Blaine breathed, looking up. His face was already red, and tears streamed down his face.

"Blaine, just get out." She repeated, clenching her fists. A thousand thoughts raced through Blaine's head at once, denial, anger, sadness, all at the same time. He quietly stood up, looked to his dad (who was shaking his head), ran up to his room, grabbed a few belongings and shoved them into his backpack. Some clothes, his iPod, things that reminded him of Kurt, and grabbed his car keys off of his dresser. He looked to his nightstand and picked up the pictures from the mall, placing them carefully into his pocket. There was no reason to fight his parents if they were going to treat him like he was nothing.

He would go to Kurt's house. Surely Burt and Carole wouldn't reject him like his parents had. He ran past the dining room, where his parents were yelling at each other, and shoved his shoes on. He ran from his house and practically leapt into his car, turning his radio up loudly so that maybe the blaring noise would drown out thoughts. He drove as fast as the speed limit allowed to Lima, and as he turned onto Kurt's street, he felt a sense of safety.

Blaine knocked loudly on Kurt's door as he tried to compose himself. He didn't want to look like a wreck in front of Kurt, but he couldn't stop the tears from pouring down. He fumbled with his car keys while he waited for someone to come to the door. He heard shuffling from inside, and then the door opened, revealing Kurt looking tired and surprised. Blaine looked up and the tears came harder than before. "Kurt, they kicked me out. My parents, they kicked me out." He sobbed, and allowed himself to be pulled into Kurt's arms.

* * *

_Kurt shut the door quietly and lead Blaine to the sofa where they sat together, Blaine wrapped up in Kurt's arms while Kurt pressed soft kisses to Blaine's temple and cheek. The curly haired boy cried and cried, but gradually grew calmer. Blaine looked into Kurt's blue-green eyes and they gave each other weak smiles._

"_Kurt, why is Blaine here?" both boys heard Burt Hummel's voice from the other side of the room. They looked up and saw Burt standing across the room, utterly confused._

"_Dad, Blaine's parents kicked him out. Can he stay here?" Kurt asked, knowing it was asking a lot, but Kurt didn't expect his father to kick his boyfriend out when he had nowhere to stay. Burt nodded his head, realizing how horrible Blaine must have felt._

"_Yeah, he can stay in the spare room." Burt agreed, turning and walking into the other room. Blaine, for the first time that evening, really smiled._

"_Thank you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered, and leaned in to lock his lips with the other boy's. Kurt accepted the kiss with a small laugh, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. When their lips parted Blaine grinned that goofy lopsided grin of his. "I love you." He murmured quietly into Kurt's ear. Blush started to creep up Kurt's face as he smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek._

"_I love you too." Kurt said weaving his fingers into Blaine's. "I have since the day I first saw you."_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, there was this post on tumblr that just inspired me to write this. I know it's a little AU (because I'm almost sure that Blaine is out to his parents), but whatever...**

**So, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
